The Journey
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: Kira and the BladeBreakers have been close since day one, but her Grandfathers announcement for a new formatted World Tournament may just tear them apart. Who will she turn to, and what happens when BEGA shows up? Rewrite of G-Rev. RayxOC KaixOC MaxxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I had to write this, because for some reason I still have crazy, terrible writers block for Maps. I'm writing this, to see if I really just should skip Maps and move on to this because I have more passion for this... I was thinking I could do all the major plot points of Maps as flashbacks in Journey. I don't know exactly what I'm thinking because there are so many different things I could actually do. But let me know how you all like this, because I have a feeling this is going to be very very good. This is technically part three to my All Around the World story, so go ahead and read that before you read this just so you know who my main characters are that aren't in beyblade. Maps is part two, but more than likely going to be discontinued. Thanks for reading!**

**The Journey**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in any shape or form, I just own Kira and Luna :)**

* * *

><p>There was cheering coming from all around us as the sun beat down on our backs. It was summer once again, as the months had passed by. We were almost coming up on the two year mark from when we all met, the Blade Breakers. The worlds' first multi-national beyblading team with an immense amount of support from everyone all around the world. We had won the hearts of many, and had overcome many trials together. Of course, we wouldn't be anywhere without multiple people. My grandfather, first and foremost. He brought us together and introduced us, he funded everything we did and had more support for us than anyone else I knew. Luna, my beautiful cousin and the love of Kai's life. I think she pushed him to be better than he ever could have been without her. She was always there, even when things got tough for us, and that's really hard to find in sports like beyblade. Then there was Lucy, even for knowing us for such a short time, she was one of the few people we could definitely trust.<p>

"What're you thinking about?" Ray's voice came from behind me and I jumped, feeling shaken being pulled out of my thoughts. I looked up behind me and saw him smiling holding up a bag. He was wearing his usual yellow, white and red gi. I had on a pair of jean shorts, a black tanktop, and flip flops. My hair was down in waves, and came to the middle of my back.

"Oh you actually got some gyoza, thank you!" I smiled taking the bag from him as he sat down next to me on the bench and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek.

"No problem. How many kids has Tyson beaten by now?"

"He's not actually fighting them, Ray, just training them." Hilary nudged Ray in the side.

"Who would have thought we would ever see this day?" Kenny laughed. We were in a nearby park in the middle of the city. Kai was lounging in the grass behind us, Luna was off with her parents.

"I think it's kind of sweet actually, Tyson teaching them to kick ass." Lucy joked, and I shook my head. Always had to be so inappropriate!

"It doesn't actually mean that they'll learn anything." Hilary retorted. Tyson was, of course, letting the kid who was battling him, have the advantage...for the time being. But Tyson had his confident face on, and I smiled watching. It was just like it was yesterday, seeing him battle for the first time. So much passion for this game was hidden behind his eyes.

"Well, just look at my data, Hilary. If Tyson holds back anymore, he won't really be teaching the kids anything. If they want to learn, he'll have to go harder on them so they can see how much they need to improve. I can use my research as a sort of 'yard stick' to show them their places of needed improvement." Kenny slid over his laptop, and Hilary gazed.

"Come on, Ty! This is getting boring! Show these kids how it's done!" I taunted, I couldn't help it. This battle was going on ten minutes, and I knew my grandfather had a special announcement in place for everyone today. He had been in meetings with the rest of the BBA for weeks now, I can only imagine that it would be to plan the next big tournament.

"Yes, finally! C'mon let's take Tyson down!" Tyson's blade started to quiver.

"Oh no.." I heard Tyson whisper, but I knew better than to believe something like that.

"Yeah, come on, beat Tyson!" Hilary jumped up, and I giggled to myself.

"Sorry kid, not today." Tyson smirked and Dragoon started to spin straight again, flew straight for the poor souls' blade and knocked him out of the bey arena.

"That's what you get for voting for the opposition, Hil." Ray chuckled and I shook my head.

"How many times do we have to tell you, he never fights seriously against them."

All the kids surrounded Tyson, as he laughed at his victory.

"I did terribly, didn't I?" Tyson's opponent, sighed.

"Of course not! You just need practice, practice, practice and maybe one day you can make me look like a chump!"

"You really think so?"

"Duh, it's bound to happen eventually." I chimed in, smiling and walking over to them.

"So can you show me how to trick out my blade so I can beat you guys?" The kid held out his blade, barren of a bitbeast.

"Uhh, you didn't hear anything I just said, did you?" Tyson scratched the back of his head, and then snatched the blade out of the kids' hands. "Alright I can totally trick this thing out!" Tyson began to try to rip the blade open, but of course... it didn't happen. "Uhh... it's stuck.." He handed it back to the kid. "IT'S STUCK."

"Uhhh.. no it's not." Ty pushed the sleeves of his jacket up on his arms, and pushed me back.

"I'm gonna need a little room here, guys." I lifted my eyebrow, and crossed my arms watching him. "OPEN UUUUUP!"

"What exactly are you doing...?" I asked him.

"Alright, everyone together now. OOOOPEEEEN" All the kids joined in with him, yelling 'open' and I couldn't help but to burst into giggles as Kenny pushed him to the side.

"As you can see, Tyson is the master of blading, whereas I'm the master of mechanics." Kenny grinned, and Lucy marched over.

"Actually, Kenny that would be me." All the kids gasped as they both started arguing who the best mechanic was and I laughed walking back over to the bench.

"I'm so glad we're all on good terms again, I missed all of this." Ray nodded, and then looked over my shoulder.

"Uhhh..." I turned to see what he was looking at and a huge cloud of dust was rushing towards Tyson, the group of kids, Lucy and Kenny. Kenny let out the most girlish scream I had ever heard anyone make.

"YOUR REIGN'S UP TYSOOOON!" A small squeakish voice came from where the cloud of dust was. The cloud of dust stopped right in front of Tyson and the kids and after it cleared, a small boy with bright red hair, and a smirk on his face appeared. "Well look who I've found. The man who claims he's the world champ. Sorry to break the news to you, but there's a new number one in town, and you're looking right at him, Daichi's the name."

"You've got to be joking..." Tyson gabbed, staring at the boy wide eyed. The boy had a pack on his back and threw it straight into the air, a launcher and a blade flew out, and Daichi jumped up, grabbing the blade and launched it at Tyson. The blade flew right in his path and circled around the World Champion the kids made sparse, and we were all standing, staring at this young random.

"Okay, what's exactly going on here? And just who do you think you are barging in on these lessons like a little barbarian!" Hilary yelled and Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Back off! Do I look like I wanna talk to you, lady? I'm here to have a little one on one with the guy who claims to be World Champ." Hilary started to laugh deliriously as she walked back over to the bench.

"Tyson, this. Tyson, that. When does it end?"

"So you think you can beat me, huh? So have a lot of people, and I've yet to come across anyone who actually can, kid."

"Well, where I come from, I'm number one." Daichi smirked. "So I think you've met your match."

Tyson walked over to the mini-sized beyarena and pulled out his launcher.

"You're not going to actually fight him, are you?!" Kenny asked.

"No, I'm going to teach him a lesson. When I win, you're gonna leave. Got it?" Daichi reattached his blade to the launcher as well.

"Alright, but when I win, YOU'RE gonna have to leave."

"Tyson, I don't think this is a very good idea." Kenny sighed. Kai sat up and narrowed his eyes, watching the exchange. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I grabbed it and saw a message from Max.

'Your gpa is about to go on BBN news, says it's something big, should we be worried?' So he was about to make his announcement... I bit my lip and sent my reply to Max. Hopefully he would find out some info soon.

"LET IT RIP!" The two blades went head to head and we were all watching intently.

"You're packing some power there kid, but I'm afraid to tell you that your technique is as old as the hills." Tyson grinned and Daichi grunted.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Daichi smirked and his blade started pushing Tyson's back toward him. Tyson was actually putting up a fight against this kid, and possibly didn't stand a chance. Daichi pulled his attack off of Tyson. "So you think you can last against me, do you? I'm just gonna tell you something right now, Tyson. Your Dragoon doesn't stand a chance against my Strata-Dragoon."

"Strata..." I whispered.

"Dragoon..." Kai finished. I looked back at him, and he appeared to be as puzzled as the rest of us. Just _who _was this kid...

"But mine's the only Dragoon..." Tyson whispered. Daichi places his fists on his hips.

"Correction: _used _to be the only Dragoon."

"You better shut up before I clock the shit outta you, kid."

"Heh, how do you know yours is the only Dragoon out there, how can you prove _yours _isn't the fake."

"Don't let him rile you up Tyson, that's all he's trying to do..." I whispered. This kid was just absolutely infuriating!

"That's enough, Tyson!"

"I think Ray's right, Tyson. Maybe we should just try to figure this out, calmly and rationally." Kenny suggested.

"I don't have time for calm and rational. I need to show this kid who's boss, that he can't just show up here claiming that he's the best. That's not how things work around here."

"Atta boy, Tyson! Show him who's boss!" Hilary cheered and Ray, Kenny, and Lucy glanced at her and sighed.

"Dragoon, attack!"

"Strata-Dragoon, counter attack!" Ray and Kenny gasped, and Lucy opened up her laptop.

"He's got this, you guys, don't worry." I winced watching the two blades collide, and felt a surge of energy bounce off of them.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day, Tyson." Daichi grinned, and Tyson grinned, chuckling in return.

"Your blade might have more power than mine, but brute strength don't mean nothin' if you don't have an brain behind it, kid." Tyson's blade flew up into the air and flew back down on the other side of him back towards Daichi's blade. "Dragoon, go!"

"Now, I get it! Tyson let Daichi attack him so that he could suck the power out of Daichi's blade!" Kenny gasped.

"And if you add the power to Tyson's blade and subtract the power that Daichi's lost.. then that should mean that Tyson's stronger!" Ray added. I looked back and smiled at them.

"You all should have a little bit more faith in our World Champ."

"He's packing at least three times the power he was before!" Lucy yelled excitedly. "He's got this in the bag!" With almost no effort at all Tyson knocked Daichi's blade out of the arena.

"Good job Tyson! That was ingenious." Kenny congratulated.

"Wait a minute, the battle isn't over yet! My blade is still spinning." Daichi called out, and Hilary shook her head.

"I don't think so! Official beyblade rules state, once a blade is knocked out of the stadium, the battle is _over_."

"Well who gives a crap about your stupid 'official' rules, where I come from, we don't have any fancy stadiums or arenas. The whole _world _is our stadium, and we don't sissy out of a real beyblade battle!"

"Hey calm down kid, how are we supposed to know how your rules work..."

"Well the battle isn't over yet, and I'm gonna prove it to you! So unless you wanna give up, follow me!" Daichi ran off, and of course, Tyson wasn't far behind him. Kai watched the two, and I swear I saw a tiny smirk on his face. Daichi's blade flew up in the air, and headed straight for Tyson's, knocking Dragoon back and making it flip and slide down the path.

"You ain't even seen nothin' yet, HURRICANE EARTH ATTACK." (**Forgive me, I couldn't find his attacks online, anywhere...so if you know what it is, help would be greatly appreciated**). A huge gust of wind formed from Strata-Dragoon, and created a tornado.

"C'mon Tyson, you can beat him! You know you can!" I called out, Ray grabbed onto my waist and held onto the bench we had been sitting on.

"Where is he getting all this power from? I've had enough of this, we can help!"

"No Ray, we have to let him do this himself." I shook my head.

"Tyson! Don't give in to his little tricks, stick to your game plan and win this." Kai called out, his hair was blowing around like crazy in the wind, but I could tell he was confident in Tyson's abilities.

"He's right, Daichi has nothing on you Tyson, give it your best shot."

"He's not gonna know what hit him. Dragoon, engine gear full blast!" Tyson's blade sped up, flew up the side of a swing set, flew through the air into the middle of the tornado and straight into Daichi's blade. "We've got this Dragoon!" The tornado cleared up and Tyson's blade was still spinning, but Daichi's was left on it's side, motionless.

"Look, Tyson won! You did it Ty!" Hilary was practically screaming, and beamed with excitement.

"Alright, I beat you fair and square, kid. So just admit it, and get outta here!" Daichi was on the ground next to his blade, holding it in his hand...looking truly defeated. I had to admit, I felt sorta bad for the kid.

"Alright fine, I lost. Does that make you happy? That I admitted I lost! I guess what my dad said about my blade was all a lie." Daichi launched himself onto Tyson's legs and practically had tears falling out of his eyes. "You just gotta battle me again, you have to!"

"I've had about enough of you as is, so let go of me, monkey boy."

"That's enough from the both of you." A voice from above us called. We looked up and saw a man in a metal suit with a metal mask over his nose and mouth. He had long hair like Tyson's but it was a lighter blue. Tyson looked confused...as I'm sure we all were. The man ripped his bright green blade and it landed in front of Tyson and Daichi.

"Well they're just all coming out of the woods today, aren't they.."

"My name's Jin of the Gale."

"Well 'Jin of the Gale, you're just gonna have to wait your turn, because Tyson and I were about to have a rematch!"

"You just don't give up, do you?" Tyson sighed.

"Well I'm not going anywhere, so why not let Tyson decide." Jin crossed his arms, and Daichi ripped his blade.

"Fine by me! Tyson who're you gonna battle?"

"Why don't I just battle the both of you and get this overwith now?" Tyson ripped his blade and it landed on the ground, spinning in front of the other two.

"Two against one...that doesn't seem fair at all..." Ray murmured, and I nodded.

"Maybe this will even up the playing field a bit." I walked forward and pulled out my blade and launcher. "Let it rip!" Draiga flew from the launcher and onto the ground before me.

"Wha, who invited _you _old lady?" Daichi glared in my direction, and I narrowed my eyes back.

"Who're you calling old, you twerp! Just wait til I beat your tiny little midget ass and then we'll see who's old!" Draiga flew in and blocked both of the attacks from hitting Tyson's blade.

"Tyson you haven't had a break in a while, let Kira take care of this!" Ray called out.

"No way am I gonna let some girl fight my battles for me, you might let her dude, but that's not my game!" I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I turned and glared at the person I was defending.

"You're just lucky _you're _not on the other end of my blade!"

"Hey wait, stop the battle!" Max rode in on his bike, Luna trailing right behind him.

"Guys, we've got big news from the BBA!"

Draiga flew up into my hand and I turned to look at Max and Luna.

"Did you hear any news from Grandfather?"

"Oh boy, did we. But I'm not too sure if you're gonna like it."

"I wonder what it could be..." Ray whispered. We all walked over to Max who pulled out his laptop and he went immediately to the BNN website where the press conference with my grandfather appeared.

_"Uhh, sir. If I may ask, what was the announcement that you called us all here for?" _One of the male reporters asked.

_"Ahh yes,"_ Grandfather grinned. _"The BeyBlade World Tournament will soon be underway, with Preliminary Qualifying Tournaments to start within the end of the month." _

"End of the month..." Max whispered.

_"But this won't be the usual World Championship that all of us are used to. As usual, beybladers will have to qualify to participate, but in this one they will do it in a tag-team. I believe having the tag-team layout will make this year's tournament a truly memorable event." _

'Tag team... Please don't tell me this means what I think it means.'

"Woah, a tag team!" Tyson gasped.

"I wonder why they changed the rules..." Hilary frowned.

"Maybe Mr. Dickenson thought it would reach a further audience this way...if that's even possible. Those preliminary rounds are going to be insanely tough, since there are only two spots on every team.." Kenny sighed. I furred my eyebrows and stared at the screen.

"Nothing can break us apart, we're the BladeBreakers! We can do this together! I mean, who knows! Maybe it'll be Max and me, or Ray and me..maybe even Kai and me! Oh who am I kidding, Kira will be on the team for sure, so it has to be Kira and me!" Tyson chuckled out loud to himself.

"Why's the tag team gotta have you on it?" Ray asked. "It could easily be Kai and myself, or Kira and myself as much as it could be you."

Already the arguments were starting, I could only feel this going downhill from there.

"I uh...I just remembered I gotta get home... I'll see you all later, yeah?" I laughed nervously. I saw the look on Ray and Max's faces...this wasn't good. I turned away, and heard Tyson's confusion.

"Whaaa? I thought we were gonna do barbecue at my place tonight! You promised!"

"Another day, Tyson." I half smiled at him, and saw the look Luna was giving me. She ran up to me as I was about to climb on my motorcycle.

"It's gonna be okay, Kira, we're gonna get through this."

"That's easy for you to say... your placement on this team isn't on the line." I sighed placing my helmet on. "I've gotta get home and figure out how to deal with this. See you later Lune."

* * *

><p>I pulled up to my house after an hour of riding around the city, trying to process everything that had happened today. I pulled the helmet off my head and headed up into my grandfather's house, walking down the long wooden, empty halls. I placed my helmet in my room and went over to his office where I figured he would be.<p>

"Ah, Kira. I figured you've seen the announcement by now."

"I have." He looked up from his computer and crossed his hands over his stomach.

"And? I'm sure you have some sort of opinion on it." I felt the anger inside me boiling up.

"How could you do this to us? To Tyson! You know how important loyalty is to him, and you know exactly how competitive every single one of us is! This is going to tear the BladeBreakers completely apart. The star, dream team that you worked so damn hard for to put together, is now going to be destroyed because of this stupid tournament. Are you happy about that?" I felt a tear fall from my eye, and swiftly wiped it away as my Grandfather stared me blank in the face.

"I am. Because I know it's going to push all of you."

"Push us?"

"None of you got to see your true potential while being on the BladeBreakers. All of you are undeniably strong together, but how many of you are undefeated alone? I cannot allow you the luxury of having them to fall back on for your whole beyblading career. I want you to experience bigger and better things, and I want each and every one of you to show the world how great all of you are. I never intended for the BladeBreakers to be a long term deal. You have no idea how happy I am the friendships you've created from this team, they were the best thing to happen to you, but I want you to show the world how great Kirana Dickenson is without the BladeBreakers behind her."

"Okay, and what...am I supposed to just show up with some nobodies like I did last time? I don't want to enter this with a bunch of rookies again and make a fool of myself, when I know if this goes how I think it's going to, everyone else is going to show up with grade A, played beyblade their whole lives kinda teams..."

"I think you're overlooking a few people my dear.." Grandfather reached into his suit and pulled out a few papers and sat them on the desk in front of me.

"The Majestics? Are you... mad? They're not a team or anything close to it."

"Maybe not yet, but they could be with your help."

"I just can't believe you're suggesting this right now."

"I'm not forcing you to make any decisions, Kira. You can stay on the BladeBreakers for all I care. Heck, run with Kai and Tyson, with your help, they'll definitely be unstoppable... That is, if you get chosen. As I recall, you've never beaten Kai in a match, and you haven't ever battled Tyson, so who's to say you'll even actually get chosen or go far in the tournament. Heck, you may as well just drop out all together, shouldn't you." He smirked and I sighed, looking up at the ceiling and snatched the plane tickets off of his desk.

"I'll think about it."

"Just... think with your head this time, and not with your heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there's chapter one :) I'm actually really really happy with this! I really hope you all enjoyed, and I can't wait to see what's to come and I hope you're all excited along with me. Don't forget to review!<strong>

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna thank everyone that read and reviewed chapter one :) y'all are awesome! like I said, this is 'technically' part three of my AATW series, but I might be getting rid of part two, not sure yet though. If you haven't read All Around the World yet, do that first! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**The Journey**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own BeyBlade.**

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed, staring at the paper ticket in my hand. It was a great opportunity, I would give grandfather that. I definitely couldn't deny it. But to betray my team in such a manner...the team I've worked with for two years.. Sure we had our hard times, but we always got past them.<p>

It was hard to imagine myself going on a world tournament adventure without the BladeBreakers by my side...without Ray there with me. I mean, what would he even think if he even knew...

There was a knock at my door and I sat up quickly, stuffing the tickets in the right hand nightstand by my bed. I looked up at the dark maroon walls that had pictures from my childhood and recent years scattered across. So many memories I held onto that seemed like they were all just yesterday. I stood up and walked to the door, peeking my head out and saw Ray standing there.

"Oh, what're you doing here?" I cocked my head to the side and he let himself in my room. I still wasn't exactly sure where we stood. Were we just friends, or were we Ray and Kira again? Beyblade's "most adored couple." No joke. It was a little ridiculous.

"I saw that look on your face before you ran away."

"I didn't...run away." I huffed as Ray chuckled, pulling me against him as he sat on my bed. I turned my head to look at him and bit the inside of my lip hesitantly.

"And I saw the looks you and Max gave each other... I can already feel what's coming."

"What is that exactly?"

"You're going to leave.. Go back to China again." There was a long pause, and I knew I was right. I knew even before I said it that I was right, but the fact that it was confirmed made my heart sink.

"I had no plans on going back to China. Sure, I'm worried about this new set up for the tournament, but I'm not about to run away and leave you here again. I love you, Kira. I don't know if I've made that clear, but I do." I pulled myself back from his grip and sighed heavily.

"This isn't about us, Ray! This is about the future of this team. This team that we've worked so hard to build for the past two year and now it's about to be ripped away from us. I know for _damn_ sure that neither you nor Max wants to watch from the side lines as Tyson and Kai fight all of the battles for us." I looked down at the floor and reached out my hand from my hoodie. "And I don't either. That's why I know that this team is on the verge of being done, whether any of us want to admit it or not. Believe me, I love you too and I want you to do the best you can and I don't think any of us are going to do our best being here. If we're going to be the best bladers we can be, we have to fight the best. And... we are the best."

Ray stared at me, and grabbed me in a tight hug once again.

"Maybe for once I'll be able to test my strength against you."

"I don't think we've ever battled each other. Mmmm..for your sake, let's hope we don't have to battle." I laughed. He touched the side of my face with his hand.

"Promise if we do separate, things won't change between us again.. I love it when we're like this." I closed my eyes and thought back to the year before, when things weren't so perfect between us.

* * *

><p>I was practicing late for an upcoming performance, everyone else had gone home early, and it was a surprisingly warm winter day for how it had been. After we had battled the Psykicks, Ray had met Salima and they had grown close. I had originally thought it was just a normal friendship but later that day I had found out otherwise.<p>

After my practice, I was still feeling restless and something just felt off, so I decided to take the remaining energy I had in me and go for a run. The cold air had felt great on my sweat covered skin, refreshing me in a way. After about ten minutes of straight sprinting, I got to a bank with the river frozen and heard voices. My curiosity had gotten the best of me and I peeked over the edge and saw Ray and Salima sitting on the edge, at the time just talking.

"I'm just afraid of letting them make me into something I'm not. I'm afraid I'm losing control of everything."

"I'm not going to let that happen to you Salima, I care about you too much." And then it happened. He kissed her. I wasn't mad really, at the fact that he had kissed her, but that he hadn't talked to me about it at all. Sure, I had kissed Johnny after the first World Tournament, but things were different then. I thought that Ray hadn't wanted anything else to do with me.

And you know what was even worse, he decided to rub it in my face by bringing her to my eighteenth birthday party. He still hadn't told me about her, but they just showed up as a couple.

Things between us were pretty terrible for a while after that, but we made up and at some point in time, things progressed to this.

* * *

><p>"Kira?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Sorry, you just seemed to fade out on me." Ray's eyes were concerned, and I gave him a smile.

"No worries, I was just thinking about some things. Are you staying over?"

"Sadly, no. I just wanted to come check up on you and make sure you were okay. I love you, Kira. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I gave him a half smile and a hug and kiss goodbye. I watched as he left, and sighed. What was I going to do? There were so many parts of me that told me to stay, but so many more that told me to go back to Europe.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke to my phone blaring from a call. I groaned, rolling over, and took my phone off the charger.<p>

"Moshi?"

"KIRA, GET TO THE TRAINING HALL RIGHT NOW I WANNA BATTLE YOU AND BEAT YOUR ASS!" Tyson was way too hyper and loud at... five in the morning, really?

"Tyson.."

"NO IFS ANDS OR BUTTS ABOUT IT KIRA, NOW!"

"Fine, but you're dead when I see you." I heard him start cackling.

"Now that's what I like to hear! See you there, Kira!" I sighed, sitting up and got dressed in some workout gear, and made my way to the training hall. It was a quick ten minute jog, so I decided to jog there. When I got to the BBA training hall, there was no one outside, but the doors were unlocked, so I figured that Tyson and Kenny were already inside. Once getting up the first level of stairs, I heard voices. All of them familiar.. Tyson, Kenny...Ray and Max..? What were they doing here? I ran up the remaining stairs quietly, and peeked my head around the corner to get a better look and hear at what was going on. Max was sitting on a suitcase, and Ray was facing away with Tyson, they both looked fairly melancholy.

"Can't it wait Ray, I wanna try out some new techniques before I forget them!"

"Tyson, I've decided to enter the preliminaries back home as a member of the White Tigers, I'm leaving in about two hours." I felt my breath halt in my chest... was he even planning on telling me? Or was he just going to leave again with no goodbye?

"White Tigers? Sounds good to me!" Tyson was busy playing with his blade until he heard what came out of his mouth. "Huh...? White Tigers? Are you crazy Ray?"

"Is there something wrong, Ray?" Kenny frowned, shifting his laptop from his right arm to his left.

"There's nothing wrong, just as a blader, I want to do the best I can in this tournament, and I think I can do my best on that team."

"What exactly does that mean? Isn't our team good enough for you anymore?" Tyson glared walking over to Ray. "It doesn't make any sense for you to leave right now, what's going on Ray? What's your problem?" Please Ray, don't say it... He was silent for a minute and then finally looked at Tyson.

"Alright fine, you wanna know what my problem is? It's _you _Tyson. I've had enough of you and your pompous attitude and I want to do this on my own.

"Wha...? What do you mean? Ray we can work through this, everything's gonna be alright!" Ray looked back at the ground and didn't say anything, and Tyson being the hot head he is, got pissed. "Alright fine, you can do whatever you want! C'mon Max, let's hit the stadium and get working. We only have a month to prepare!"

Max was silent as well, and the sullen look on his face increased. "Huh.. hey Max, what's with the suitcase? I don't believe it! Are you thinking of going off on your own too?" Max sighed and stood up, nodding.

"Yeah Ty, my mom wrote a letter saying that she wants me to come home and join their team."

"Hmm.." Kenny placed his hand on his chin. "I think I know why these two are so eager to move on."

"Huh?" Tyson turned to look at Kenny.

"If you think about it, this type of tournament isn't exactly the best type of tournament to enter as a member of the BladeBreakers when we're all such strong rivals. Bladers with Ray and Max's abilities might have a better chance if they're on another team. It really could be a better way for them to be representatives in the finals."

"No way! That'll never work!" Tyson grumbled.

"Don't get mad at me Tyson! I just figured that's what Max's mom was thinking and why she wants him to come home. If he has a better chance of representing the All Starz wouldn't it be better for him to compete for their team?"

"Is that the way it is then?" Tyson turned back and looked at Max who shrugged.

"I guess so..."

"And you too Ray.. oh.. I had no idea that was the way you two felt..." Tyson started laughing to himself aloud. "Oh well, I guess I should have seen this coming a long long time ago. So you two will do whatever you can to win the championship title, won't you?" Ray and Max gasped, and I shook my head.

"Oh Tyson.." I whispered.

"That's what this is about, isn't it Ray? I won the championship twice in a row and now you want your turn." Tyson smirked and grabbed Ray's shirt. "But let's not kid ourselves, the real reason you're running away is because you're a coward and you're jealous of me. You're no friend, you never have been. You've always ran away when the going gets tough."

"Hey Tyson, that's enough!" I came from around the corner and walked into the room. I wasn't going to let this go any further. There were way too much testosterone in one room for it to be safe.

"But Kira-"

"Believe me, I heard _ev__erything._" My eyes centered on Ray. "So you were going to leave without saying anything, again? After everything?" I sighed, shaking my head and ran back down the stairs.

"Kira, wait!" I heard Ray's voice from behind me, and as I was about the exit the training center, I felt his hand grasp my wrist.

"How could you do this to me, again? I know we weren't official or anything but I thought I at least deserved that." I felt tears forming at my eyes again and looked up at him. He had gotten so much taller than me over these past two years. He and Kai were about equal in height now, reaching about 5'9" or 5'10".

"I was going to ask you to join me with the White Tigers. Think about it! No one would be able to stop us with my defense and your offense skills."

"You're forgetting one thing, Ray. They all hate me. They would never accept me as a White Tiger..." I shrugged. "Besides... the White Tigers are your thing... not mine. If you leave... we're no longer teammates anymore." He nodded.

"I really am terrible with goodbyes." And gave a half laugh.

"I've figured that out... believe me." I grabbed him in a hug and felt his arms tighten around me. "I'll see you soon, White Tiger."

"See you." He pulled back with a smile on his face, he lifted my chin with his finger and our lips met one last time. The tears finally fell down my face, and he pulled back. "Don't hold back when we do battle. I don't want to win out of pity."

"Believe me, Ray. The last thing I would give you is a pity win."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, he and Max were gone. I didn't go to the airport, just because I felt like I would ask them not to go...and they needed to. I felt unsatisfied with the way thing ended with Ray and myself, but I knew I would see him again, and it's not like this was the end of things. But that all left me with a decision to make... stay with Tyson and Kai in the BladeBreakers, or go home and convince my old friends to join me in winning the World Championship. I knew we could do it with enough dedication and practice, the only hard part was going to be to get them to train. <em>That <em>in and of itself would be the real championship. I sighed sitting against the frame of my bed, staring at that damned paper ticket again. To be in Europe, or to not be in Europe.. that was the question. "This is such bullshit." I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed the remote, turning on the BBN news, of course their main story had to be of Ray and Max leaving.

"_Ray Kon and Max Tate were seen leaving Japan on flights scheduled back to their respective countries, right after the announcement Mr. Albert Dickenson made yesterday. Could this mean the end of the BladeBreakers? Can they function without their two highest means of defense? As far as we know, Kira Dickenson, Kai Hiwatari, and Tyson Granger are all still staying in Japan, though we could not get any comment from the aforementioned. We'll bring you updates into this new, exciting tournament as we get them._" I rolled my eyes at the reporter, and my phone started buzzing again. I sighed with discomfort. It was Tyson, again. This had to have been the fiftieth call that I missed from him and Kenny since Ray and Max left. I didn't know what I was doing, or where I was going so I didn't feel comfortable talking to him in any way.

What was it going to be like when we all saw each other again? Would it be awkward? Of course it would be.

Tyson cared more about loyalty in our team than I think anything else. I mean, two years ago when we ran into the Majestics I can't even count the amount of times he called me a traitor. I sighed. This was going to be a huge mess.

I can understand in the aspect of the BBA why they chose to do this, but my grandfather approving it after everything..just threw me for a loop. I didn't really know how to process it. I looked over at my dresser where I had many sets of pictures. But the two I couldn't help staring at were the BladeBreakers and the Majestics...of course.

There was another knock at my door and I felt my body tense up. Although, if it were Tyson, he wouldn't have even knocked.

"Kira, it's Lucy." I sighed a breath of relief, and she opened the door. "Hey are you okay? Everyone's worried about you."

"I don't know what to do Luce... I feel I should be loyal to the BladeBreakers because they've been there for me...but giving up a chance to go against Kai and Tyson.. I feel like I would be cheating myself." I sighed, and Lucy smiled walking over to me. Her light brown hair was down and she had on ripped jeans with loose belts around her waist and a colorful tanktop.

"Well whatever you do, I'll support you one hundred. And you know the others will too...it might just be hard for them at first."

"I'm surprised you didn't go with Max." I tilted my head, and smiled and her face lit up with a blush. "I'm not oblivious, Lucy."

"Yeah well, it wasn't my place to ask him to go."

"He would have said yes, you know he would have."

"I don't though. He needs to focus on his blading if he wants to win." Lucy sighed.

"And who better to help him than the best beyblade mechanic on the planet!" I punched her shoulder softly and laughed. "That just gives me an advantage, so I'm not complaining... So... you would come with me if I went back to Europe?"

"Of course! I miss the guys as much as you do."

"Thank God, I'm gonna need all the help I can get whipping their asses into shape." I fell back onto my bed and sighed. "It's settled then.. get your bags packed and I'll get your ticket bought."

"Yes ma'am." Lucy said in a sarcastic tone, laughing as she left my room. I reached over and grabbed my phone, sighing. Should I tell Luna? I knew she would tell Kai and he would convince me not to leave... and I had made up my mind. I needed to do this tournament on my own with my own team so I could win this, knowing I could do it without Kai or Ray or Tyson or Max helping me.

I had to do this on my own.

* * *

><p><em>It was raining, and I jumped out of the black SUV that was taking us to the airport. Just a few seconds out and I was soaked. I ran up to the front door, and inside I heard Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny all yelling. Luna yelled something in retort to them, and I sighed. I reached into my purse and grabbed a paper out and stared at it. Reaching in my bag, I also grabbed two pieces of tape and taped the paper to the front of the door. <em>

_'Sorry... -KD' There was a heart drawn around the KD. I took one last look at the Granger house and ran back out through the blistering rain to the car that was waiting for me._

_"You ready?" Lucy asked me as I buckled myself in._

_"Well, there's no going back now. I need to do this for myself. So, yes. I am ready." I smiled wiping the water from my face as we sped off to the airport._

* * *

><p>"Kira..Kira! God, you sleep like a rock, wake <em>up<em>!" I felt Lucy shaking me and sat up quickly.

"What's going on?" I looked around, blinking my eyes as the sun was shining through a plane window.

"Uhhh we landed about twenty minutes ago. Those are some strong ass sleeping pills, girl. I need some of those myself." I rubbed my temples as I stood up and stretched.

"We're in Glasgow already?"

"Yep! Oliver emailed me saying he was waiting to pick us up! Gosh, everyone's gonna be so surprised to see us!"

"You're telling me.. I haven't seen Johnny in a year.. he's gonna freak." I stepped back and grabbed my bag from the overhead bin. "Geez, I'm sure all the other people on this plane thought I was overdosed on some drugs. Great, just what I need."

"Well, they already have you leaving the country on the BBN website. I wonder who tipped them off."

"Anyone at the airport really. You yelling random names while we were waiting isn't really being incognito, Lucy."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a secret agent! I wasn't trained for something like this." I giggled as we walked through the airport. Everyone was speaking English, which was weird but refreshing. Soon a sign for "Dickenson" came into view and I sighed. The rich could never do anything for themselves. But.. much to my surprise, a short green head came into view soon after.

"Olivier, mon ami! You came!"

"You didn't think I was going to just let Rufus show up at the McGregor household with Johnny's most prized possession, did you?"

"'Most prized possession, HA." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright alright alright, can we get going? I'm starved!" Lucy hopped on her heels impatiently. I smiled. This was my life now, and I couldn't be more excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! I hope you all have a great weekend :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I made my avatar what Kira looks like, so now you guys can picture her too. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**"_Blahblahblah" _Singing**

**(Blahblahblah) Translated lyrics.**

**The Journey**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Sooo uh, do you mind telling me where you are exactly? Tyson is freaking out because you and Lucy up and disappeared. Ray and Max are gone, I don't know if you heard, but Max and Ray are back fucking home! What is going on with you guys?" I bit my lip, thinking of how to answer that question as shrubbery past by the windows of the limo I was riding in.<p>

"Well right now, I'm driving up the driveway to Johnny's house.. it's very green here.. I almost completely forgot just how green."

"What the hell, Kira!? You're in Scotland? Are you kidding me?! Now's not the time to run off to go see Johnny! I get you're hurt that Ray's gone but we need you here, Kira."

"I'm... not coming back, Lune... I'm going to either enter this competition alone, or with the Majestics if they'll have me."

"Wai- wait what? You can't be serious! That'll never work."

"With enough training, they'll be unbeatable Lune. I want to have the chance to battle Tyson and Kai..to know that I'm the best." I heard her sigh heavily as she took a minute to respond with something I wasn't so sure I was surprised to hear.

"Well.. Kai's thinking of leaving too.. I don't know how Tyson's going to handle it.. But I won't tell anyone. I love you cuz, give those boys hell!" She shortly after hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"How does it feel to be back, Kira? I'm sure you're excited." Oliver smiled as we walked down the hall.<p>

"Excited doesn't even begin to describe it," Lucy giggled. "Kira wouldn't shut up the whole time we were at the airport."

"Miss Debussy.." A random butler nodded as we walked. I didn't get it, they refused to acknowledge me as a Dickenson. It's not my like my grandfather was anything to be embarrassed of... Finally after what felt like forever walking, we got to the gym, and I saw everyone standing and lounging around, of course. They were so damn lazy! I took in a deep breath, bit my lip nervously and dashed towards Johnny, and successfully launched myself on his back.

"Surprise!" I giggled covering his eyes.

"Kira!"

"Kira, what a wonderful surprise. That's it, Enrique you owe me $200."

"So this was your surprise." Johnny's warm hands grabbed mine and removed them from his face.

"I'm sorry, she wouldn't let me say anything." Oliver chuckled. Lucy wiped a fake tear from her cheek.

"How sweet, seeing you two together again!"

"Your sarcasm is so unwarranted, Lucy."

"What's going on here?" A soft, unfamiliar voice rang in my ears as I turned my head and saw a girl standing at the entrance for the gym, her hair perfectly straightened brown that came down to her hips. Her eyes were a soft jade green and her makeup was astoundingly perfect. Too perfect, honestly. I fell off of Johnny's back as he walked over to the mysterious girl.

"Amara, this is Kira...my oldest childhood friend. Kira, this is Amara...my...girlfriend."

I was honestly shocked. Sure, I hadn't seen Johnny in almost a year, but we talked almost daily and he had never mentioned _anything_, about a "girlfriend."

"Ah, yes. The female Beyblading star, I've heard so much about you." She smiled sourly at me.

I could tell she was already jealous of my and Johnny's friendship. I mean, even my own former boyfriend was and he knew we were strictly platonic...most of the time.

"So what are you doing here, Kira? I imagine you would have been preparing for the new tournament with your BladeBreakers." Robert rubbed his chin as he looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well actually, I left the BladeBreakers. I came here to ask you guys to join the World Championships with me."

"You're joking, right?" Enrique sat up in his lounger.

"No, I'm not. I want to do this with my first and best friends. No one can replace you guys. You were the first ones I bladed with and I think we can win this thing easily."

"If you don't recall, Kira. The BladeBreakers beat us last time."

"Because you didn't have the discipline and practice put in that they did. I can easily train you guys to be the strongest. You all are already ridiculously strong, you just have to figure out how to put that power to use - the right way." I smiled.

"Too bad Johnny is already busy learning to take over his father's company. I doubt Mr. McGregor would approve of such a thing." Amara scoffed, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Actually, I called him before I even left Japan. He approved it almost immediately."

"Of course you'd call my father." Johnny sighed.

"You know, always have to have backup." I smiled. That was when Papa McGregor walked in. He was a tad bit taller than Johnny with the same maroon colored hair, but with fine wrinkles covering his face. Which was to be expected since he was in his mid-fifties.

"I thought it was a wonderful idea." His scottish accent was heavy and adorable. He may be mean in the business world, but was always a perfect, nice gentleman in my company. "You don't always get chances like this, John. With any of you four guys and Kira representing Europe, you will, in fact, be unbeatable."

"Chances like this come around every year, dad." Johnny looked over at his dad, who shrugged.

"Well I think it's a great idea." Oliver chimed in. "We get to travel the world together, and try out this team thing... Kira looked like she had a blast with the BladeBreakers. I'd like have that at least once with all of you."

"Of course you would be the one to get all sentimental." Enrique chuckled. "But I'm in too. It sounds like fun, and I can't even imagine all the babes around the planet who have been dying to meet me."

"I thought you were going steady with that Mercedes chick." Lucy raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Am I right guys? Of course I'm right."

"Enrique's antics aside, I think it would be a great idea. We all get to be stronger, and spend more time together." Robert nodded. I smiled, and my eyes lined up with Johnny's.

'C'mon Johnny.' I mentally nudged him and he looked at me, eyes widening. This was the first time we had done this in I didn't know how long. 'We're both getting older, you could be starting a family soon or something, and you're my best friend. There isn't anyone I want more by my side than you.' He sighed, nodding his head.

'Fine. Once again, Kira Dickenson, you have won me over.' He mentally replied, and my smile broadened, and I clasped my hands together.

"It's settled then! We are, once again the Majestics!"

"Wait wait wait." Amara interrupted, shaking her head. "I didn't hear the final member of the team agree to this. Johnny?"

"Oh he did. You just couldn't hear it." I looked at her and smiled. Seemed Johnny had left out a few details about our relationship. A few details I wouldn't mind rubbing in her face, personally.

* * *

><p>Ray had his eyes closed. He was cross-legged sitting underneath a waterfall, letting the water run over his pectorals. There was something dangerously refreshing about being back home in China. Perhaps it was the clear, smog free air of his village. Perhaps it was the fact that he was back home with his closest and oldest friends. They knew everything about each other, no hidden secrets, no surprises rolling in almost every day. Everything was natural with them and he loved it.<p>

"You're finally home!" A familiar cheery voice rang in his ear as he broke out of meditation. He opened his golden eyes and spotted the former pink haired love of his life.

"I'm home." He smiled back as everyone else came into view, and he stood walking to them as Mariah handed him a towel.

"It's about time too! We were worried we were gonna have to enter another tournament without you, Ray." Lee crossed his arms as he conversed with his old friend.

"A silly worry, to be honest." Mariah launched herself onto Ray and gave him a tight squeeze. "I knew the BladeBreakers were just a phase and we had nothing to worry about. Once a White Tiger always a White Tiger." Mariah smiled.

"Well, let's start training then, shall we?" Ray walked over to a nearby rock and grabbed his shirt and started putting it on.

"Well.. we actually had a proposition for you that might help us win the Championships."

'Uh oh...why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?' Ray frowned, looking at his teammates faces.

* * *

><p>"You guys really need to get up and start practicing again. I gave you a thirty minute break and that's like a gold mine, if we're being completely honest. We only have two weeks left until preliminaries and with the way things are going you're all not going to make it through the first round." Kira slumped onto a nearby bench and sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. However was she going to whip these boys into shape if they weren't going to stop being so damn lazy and actually start putting hard work into their blading.<p>

"But Kira, we've been practicing every single day for like... fourteen days!" Enrique sighed exasperatedly.

"And your damn point?"

"Kira's right you guys. I've been analyzing your blading and you're nowhere near the level of Kai or Tyson." Lucy sighed, biting her lip. At this rate, they wouldn't make it past the preliminaries and she wouldn't be able to see Max again..which would have definitely been a huge shame.

"Well what about this..." Johnny spoke up, sitting up from the bench he was laying on, wincing as his sore muscles cried out in pain. "How about if I beat you, you go easier on us." Kira shook her head, raising her eyebrow.

"I admire the thought, but you're not gonna beat me. I can promise you that."

"Okay, well then you'll have nothing to lose, will you? If you win this..." Johnny looked around at the miserable teammates beside him. "You can work us overtime every day until preliminaries."

"With no complaining?"

"No complaining."

"Johnny no!" Enrique sighed.

"What in the world have you done?" Robert shook his head. Kira smiled, cracking her knuckles.

'You've just signed your death wish, Johnny boy.' Kira smiled as she spoke to him mentally.

'The only one I'd allow to give me that, is you my dear.' They both pulled their launchers out and Lucy bounced on her seat excitedly. Watching Kira blade was like watching an artist create art.

"Are you positive you want to do this, Johnny?" Oliver asked him, and Johnny nodded.

"I'll be fine, she just needs to get all of that frustration out of her system."

"I know another way we can get the frustration out of her system." Enrique winked at Kira and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Enrique!" A few seconds later, Amara entered the room and her brows lifted.

"What's going on here?"

"The oldest rivalry in the majestics is coming to light. Kira versus Johnny. You're lucky you showed up just in time for this." Enrique smiled. Kira stretched as a beyrink appeared from the ground below them and the two got their launchers ready.

"3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, the preliminary tournament in Japan was getting ready to begin.<p>

"Remember, you're only there for the opening ceremony then you need to head back here for our turn tomorrow." Johnny smiled from my phone screen, I had facetimed them out of complete nerves. There was no sense in them all coming out here just to watch me perform when I was going to be flying back to England right after.

"Yeah, don't fuck up when you're performing, Kira! There's gonna be at least a billion people watching!" Enrique chimed in from behind him and I rolled my eyes at his sass.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys, jeez."

"You're going to do great, Kira!" Oliver had been accompanying me to every practice I had had with my dancers, who were awesome and pretty much followed me wherever I went when we were in season to perform. Johnny also went to a lot of them, but a lot of his time was also devoted to his "lovely" girlfriend Amara. Long story short, she's a bitch.

"Thanks Olivier. You guys are gonna watch right? I don't know why I'm so nervous, but I feel like I'm going to pee my pants!"

"Ew, TMI, Ki! You're gonna be fine. Just focus on the music and giving those people the best performance they've ever seen!" Lucy took the phone from Johnny and I saw her smiling face.

"Kira, you're on in thirty! We need to get you to makeup." One of the backstage assistants knocked on my door and I sighed.

"I'll talk to you guys after, you better be watching!" I hung up the facetime and let out a breath, standing up and walked out the door of my dressing room. I could hear the cheers from everyone in the audience as people piled in to the Tokyo BeyBlading Arena. I felt my energy building up, and the excitement starting to rise. It was beyblade season again! And I couldn't wait to bring my team to the top.

I walked into the dress and makeup room as they shut the door and started to get to work. I slipped into some black faux leather pants with X holes up and down the side of the pant leg. leg, the blouse was a black see-through long sleeve, chiffon top, I wore a black bandeau underneath, and with a leather panel at the waist which gave me a better curved definition and the hem flared out, coming past my butt. Now, I don't usually wear high heels when I'm performing... but this performance was making a statement. A statement that I wasn't fucking around this tournament. They were Exagona Louboutin's, black just like the rest of my outfit. While the rest of the crew was working on my now long, black hair once again, they were curling it to give it volume and put it up in a ponytail. I was more than likely going to take that down while I was performing because I liked to be able to shake my hair around, but nonetheless, it looked pretty good. They winged out my eyeshadow and mascara to give me a very defined cat-eye with white and silver in the middle and inner creases of my eye, topped off with a red lip. I had to admit, I looked pretty damn fierce.

"Ms. Dickenson, it's time! You have about thirty seconds til Jazz announces you." The coordinator lady peeked her head in, holding firmly onto her clipboard. I stood as they put on my in-ear monitors and clipped a microphone next to my ear as well. They handed me a microphone with KD covered it in rhinestones. I heard Jazz pumping up the crowd as we got closer to the stage and let out a breath.

"Now before we begin the World Tournament Preliminaries, I'd like to welcome a familiar guest to the stage. I want you all to put your hands together... for KIRANA DICKENSON!"

* * *

><p>"What? Did he just say what I think he said?" Mariah's eyes widened as she stared at the screen. "They're not seriously making this about her, are they?!"<p>

"Well, think about who her grandfather is, Mao. Plus, there's no bigger artist connected to beyblading other than her." Lee shrugged. The tv screen went black, even though the screams were obnoxiously loud. Ray crossed his arms as he watched the stage intently. This would be the first time he had seen Kira in over a month. So since she was in Japan, did that mean she stayed on the BladeBreakers' team?

_Game - Ayumi Hamasaki_

There was a soft ringing that sounded like bells as it faded into a keyboard with light hearted tones. Lights from the side of the stage started to rise as members of the band appeared through the lights.

_"Hora sukoshizutsu anata no nokoshita_  
><em>nukumori ga tokedashite<em>  
><em>zenbu kietara konna karada wa<em>  
><em>nan no imi wo motsu kana"<em>

_(_Little by little the warmth you left me with is going out

If it's gone completely, what will my body mean?)

The song faded out and there was silence as people started yelling louder and louder til there was a chant of her name... Kira. He loved the way she sounded when she sang. It was almost perfection and ran chills up and down his body. The screen was completely black again, and suddenly out of nowhere rock music started playing and there she was in the middle of the stage, dancing with her crew, perfectly on beat. His breath caught in his chest as he saw her. She looked remarkable.

_"Shoudou ga kasanariatte_  
><em>degechi no nai meiro ni hamaru<em>  
><em>fui ni osou genjitsu-tachi ga<em>  
><em>nukedaseru michi wo sagasu<em>

_Na no ni naze fushigi na kurai_  
><em>kono basho wo hanarerarenai<em>

_Ashita no imagoro niwa umaku waraeru_  
><em>sou maru de nanigoto mo nakatta ka no you ni<em>  
><em>itsu datte sou yatte aruite kita no ni<em>  
><em>kono geemu omou you ni sousa dekinai" <em>

(Seized with several impulses, I'm lost in a maze with no exit  
>The sense of reality urges me suddenly to find the way out<br>But why can't I leave this place, so strangely?

I can smile naturally about this time tomorrow  
>As if nothing had happened<br>I've always walked in such a manner

But I can't control this game as I wish.) Kira hesitated for a second and once the camera panned over her, Ray figured out why. Tyson was staring her down, his arms crossed... a glare ever present on his face. Luna had a similar look but not as heavy. Kira shook her head and pulled her hair out of the ponytail and made her way to the other side of the stage while singing. Not to any of Ray's surprise, most of the crowd was singing right along with her.

_"Moshi nanka kuchi ni sureba  
>sono shunkan subete wa tada<br>suna no you ni yubi no sukima  
>surinukete shimai sou de<br>jidai dake akirekurai  
>heizen to sugiru no wo motsu<em>

_Ashita no imagor niwa wasureteru you na  
>sono bashinogi no kotoba nante iranai<br>itsumo yori sukoshi nagabikase gita no  
>daijoubu GEEMU nara mata sagaseba ii" <em>

(The moment I say something  
>Everything may slip down through my fingers like sands<br>And I only wait the time passing by so calmly

I need no makeshift words  
>Which I'll probably forget about this time tomorrow<br>I had made this game a little longer than usual

No problem, I'll be able to find another one) There was a breakdown of music where she clapped her hands together as the crowd joined her, and the drums were playing solo as she raised the mic up to her mouth. "I wanna hear everyone singing along with me!" She yelled out in Japanese.

"_Ashita no imagoro niwa umaku waraeru_

_sou maru de nanigoto mo nakatta ka no you ni_  
><em>itsu datte sou yatte aruite kita no ni<em>  
><em>kono GEEMU omou you ni sousa dekinai<em>

_Ashita no imagor niwa wasureteru you na_  
><em>sono bashinogi no kotoba nante iranai<em>  
><em>itsumo yori sukoshi nagabikase gita no<em>  
><em>daijoubu GEEMU nara mata sagaseba ii<em>."

(I can smile naturally about this time tomorrow  
>As if nothing had happened<br>I've always walked in such a manner  
>But I can't control this game as I wish)<p>

I need no makeshift words  
>Which I'll probably forget about this time tomorrow<br>I had made this game a little longer than usual  
>No problem, I'll be able to find another one<p>

"_Itte kitto itami da nante gensou datte_

_Itte konna watashi da nante rashikunai yotte_  
><em>Itte janakya nukumori wo mata motome chau kara<em>."

(Please tell me that this pain is surely an illusion  
>Please tell me that I'm not like myself at all now<br>Please tell me, because otherwise, I'll yearn for your warmth again) Kira held her arm up as the music faded out and the crowd went wild. She smiled and bowed. "Let the 2014 BeyBlade World Championship, BEGIN!" She hurried off the stage and rand behind the scenes as DJ Jazz came back on.

* * *

><p>"<em>I know you can hear ME Kirana, and I'm coming for you. You keep getting away from me, but this time...that's not an option." <em>

_"Wha...what? Who's there?" That voice was all too familiar. I couldn't seen anything, I just kept running and running as sweat covered my body. _

_"You won't escape me this time, Kirana. You're mine. You always have been and always will be." _

"NO!" I shot up in my bed, shaking.. my breaths coming in ragged as I wiped my forehead, which was of course, covered in sweat. Ew.

"Kira, are you okay?" A shirtless Johnny barged into my room, as my face lit up a bright red. Damn this connection we have. It had just grown stronger over the past couple of weeks too. Now, every emotion we felt the other one could feel too. "Don't be embarrassed Ki, it's not like you haven't seen any of this before." Johnny smirked, and I threw my pillow in his direction.

"Ew! Shut up!" He smiled, and walked over to my bed. He had some serious bed head but somehow still glimmered with perfection even right after waking up.

"Really though, what's going on? You were screaming." There was a genuine look of concern on his face as I frowned and looked down at my bed.

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. I keep having the same dream. It just recently started a few days ago and the voice keeps saying that they're gonna find me and that they're coming for me, but I don't know who it could be. Boris is locked away... so who could it be?" I felt tears brimming at my eyes and Johnny grabbed me in a tight hug.

"No one's gonna get you. Not on my watch. You're the most important person to me, Kira. I swear, I won't let anything happen." I pulled back from the hug and smiled weakly at him.

"Nice try, but we both know you couldn't hurt a fly."

There was a knock on the door as Oliver peeked his head in with a frown on his face.

"Uhh, Kira. There's something I think you need to see.." I heard fear in his voice, and suddenly a cold feeling ran through me. I shot up and ran out of my room as I grabbed the robe from the hook on my door and tied it around me. I raced downstairs where the rest of the Majestics were watching the BNN and the White Tigers were the headline.

"This just in. We received confirmation that Ray Kon and Mariah Wong are once again dating." My eyes widened and I shook my head as their picture appeared on the screen.

'Ray and Mariah... He told me there was nothing going on with them...'

"You know Mary, I saw her wearing that 'engagement ring' again the other day. Maybe this is the reason why. We all had thought that Mariah had moved on seeing as how Ray and Kira had patched things up. Maybe we weren't so right after all."

So this was how the White Tigers wanted to play, was it? One thing they didn't know about me, was I play to win. There is no 'second place.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review! I can't wait for you to see what I have planned later on in the story!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The Journey **

**Chapter Four**

"_You're gone and I gotta stay_

_High all the time_

_To keep you off my mind_  
><em>Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh<em>  
><em>High all the time<em>  
><em>To keep you off my mind<em>  
><em>Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh<em>  
><em>Spend my days locked in a haze<em>  
><em>Trying to forget you babe<em>  
><em>I fall back down<em>  
><em>Gotta stay high all my life<em>  
><em>To forget I'm missing you<em>  
><em>Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh<em>

_Staying in my play pretend_  
><em>Where the fun ain't got no end<em>  
><em>Ooh<em>  
><em>Can't go home alone again<em>  
><em>Need someone to numb the pain<em>  
><em>Ooh." (The cover I like best of this song Stay High, is by Against the Current, look it up on youtube :))<em>

"I want to welcome everyone back to the Graham Norton show, we're here with Kira Dickenson and the Majestics. Tomorrow morning they enter the European Preliminaries for beyblade." Graham turned toward us with that television smile on his face. "So tell us, Kira, what made you want to switch up teams? It seemed like you were very at home with the BladeBreakers." I bit my lip as I thought for the correct way to answer this question.

"Well, as I'm sure you've heard Graham, the BladeBreakers aren't exactly..the BladeBreakers anymore. Ray is back with the White Tigers, and Max with the All Starz. No one can really blame me for wanting to do this on my own either. Oliver, Johnny, Enrique and Robert have always been home to me, and doing this last tournament with them seems right to me."

"Last tournament? Do you mean the BBA is ending after this?"

"No...I mean this is my last tournament. I won't be participating in one again." I heard the crowd and my teammates gasp. I hadn't told anyone about this decision, but it was something I had to do. I don't like how it changes people and pulls them apart, so I don't want to have any part of that."

* * *

><p>There was something sort of, exhilarating about knowing that I was going to be in this with my oldest friends, and battling my ex-teammates.<p>

We were currently sitting in the waiting room as people went face to face to be part of the European Team to represent our part of the world. The air was heavy and everyone was tense. I think over the past couple of weeks that the boys had begun to take this a little bit more seriously. Something had changed in Johnny and Robert mostly, I think Enrique and Olivier were both here for the ride, knowing they wouldn't stand a chance against the other two.

Ray and Lee and Tyson and that red headed kid Daichi were both representing Asia.

What had happened to Kai? No one really knew. My guts told me that he had gone back to Russia to be with Tala, and Bryan, and with their brute strength...we could be in a lot of trouble.

Sure, I was worried, but I would never let it show. Be confident but never underestimate your opponent. They were facing in the World Championships for a reason.

"Ms. Dickenson and Mr. Jürgens, it's almost your turn." A breath held in my chest as I looked over to my purple haired friend. He had his calm face on, as usual. I would expect nothing less from him, but having to go up against Robert, that excited me to my core. I've only fought Robert a handful of times, and he's fairly good. Better than that, actually.

"You ready, Kira?"

"More than that. You?" I asked as I stood up. He smirked and nodded. Last time we battled was on the cruise ship, and that wasn't even a real battle.

We were led up to the stage and I heard the cheers erupting as my nerves stood on end. After this we were to go to America for the beginning of the first of the World Championships.

"Everyone, I want you to welcome two representatives from the Majestics, Robert Jürgens and Kira Dickenson!" There were blinding lights flashing around as I waved to the cheering crowd. "Players, get ready to battle!" I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and pulled on my gloves, twisted my blade onto the launcher as everyone counted down.

"LET IT RIP!"

"Go Griffolyon, take her down!" Robert was nervous, I could see it in his face.

"Kira's stats are twice that of Robert's, but Griffolyon is a very old bitbeast, and with age comes wisdom and power. Who will come out on top this round, do you think Brad?"

"I don't know, AJ. I've never seen Kira lose before, but we've also never really seen Robert blade." Draiga easily dodged all of his attacks. It was only a matter of time before I would have to rid of him.

"Do you want me to let you off easy or do you want me to show you what power is?" I gave him a half smile as he grimaced.

"Go for it, Kira. You've taught me well these past couple of weeks. It will not be as easy as you think." I shrugged and giggled to myself.

"Have it your way then." Draiga started to circle around Griffolyon and I saw Robert's blade head to bash into Draiga, and I shook my head.

"Draiga, Arctic Blast!" Ice shards flew out of the blade and the arena we were battling in started to freeze and Griffolyon started to lose its balance as the blade itself started to freeze.

"No..." Robert whispered.

"Draiga, take him out! Heavenly Strike Turbo!" He was finished. His blade started to crack and skid to a stop.

"And that makes Kira the winner! Give a hand to Kira Dickenson, everyone! Next up we will have Johnny and Kira of the Majestics against Miguel and Claude of the Barthez Battalion." I walked over and stood next to Robert as he looked down to me.

"They were the ones yesterday who blew through the competition with no problem. You two better be careful." As we walked back to the waiting room, I sighed.

"Yes, I know. I'm not really worried though. No one has the connection Johnny and I do." I opened the door to the room and Oliver rushed over to congratulate me.

"If anyone's the best choice to represent this team, it's definitely you two!" He breathed out in French and I smiled.

"Where is the buffoon anyway?"

"Amara insisted they sneak away for some alone time." Enrique wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. She was really starting to become a nuisance.

"Is this a joke? We have to go battle them in less than five minutes."

"Which reminds me! Let me see your blade." Lucy rushed over and grabbed Draiga from me.

"I'm guessing you won." Johnny smirked as he walked in the room and I huffed, glaring at him.

"You can't just run off like that when we have to battle in like, five minutes Johnny! What if you had been gone for longer and we had been disqualified?"

"Oh calm your tits, sourpuss. We just went out for a little rendezvous, that's all." Amara walked in behind him, her arms crossed over her chest. I felt myself fuming, and I assume Johnny felt the anger from me because he turned to Amara and scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe it's best you go out to the audience now and watch from there. I need Kira focused right now."

I raised my eyebrows and watched for her reaction. She wasn't happy to say the least.

"Seriously, Johnny? I told you about this whole beyblading thing. I don't like it."

"Well you know who doesn't care? Any of us. Now scat." I spat out and turned away from her walking to the other side of the room. I heard the sliding door open and close and I let out a sigh. I don't know what it was about her, but she just made me so... mad.

* * *

><p>It was finally time for us to battle against another team, me and Johnny as one. Secretly, I felt as though we had an advantage. Everyone already knew who I was, true...but no one knew how Johnny fought. Sure, a select few had seen Johnny fight two years ago against the BladeBreakers, but it wasn't the whole world. Besides, as a team we would be unbeatable. Johnny and I just go together like cheese and crackers, tea and crumpets, peanut butter and jelly... well you get the picture.<p>

"I know you're stressed out about this battle, Ki...but you can't take it out on Amara. She feels really out of place here since we all beyblade all the time. All she wants is to be your friend."

"Oh is that what she has you believing now? Please Johnny, she hates me. Especially ever since she found out about our connection. Let's be serious, she won't be happy 'til I either drop dead or disappear off the face of the planet and _that's _not happening any time soon." Johnny sighed as he listened.

"You two need to focus on this battle coming up. They haven't lost a single battle yet." Robert pinched between his brows and I looked up to the tv where this mysterious team appeared, 'The Barthez Battalion.' I had a nervous feeling about them in my gut.

"Yet. But they haven't met the likes of Kira and myself. They have no chance against us."

"Don't be too overconfident, Johnny. Any single blader on this Earth could have the power to beat you and you'd never know it." I whispered and he looked over at me.

"Ms. Dickenson, Mr. McGregor, it's time." The same woman who had gotten me from earlier appeared and Johnny and I locked eyes.

'Let's do this.' He sent me mentally and I nodded.

I felt time stop as we walked up to the stage as DJ Jazz announced us on. I looked over and saw my teammates looking confident, which was definitely important in this case. Once the crowd quieted down, there was a silence among us as Johnny walked over to me.

'You ready?' I heard and I looked at him in the eyes questioningly.

'Me? You're going up first.' I smiled, and he sighed looking at the ground and then over to our opponents. The Barthez Battalion. I followed his line of sight and saw them staring at us deadpan.

Their leader sent a chill down my spine, and for good reason too. They were also undefeated which meant that we had a challenge against us. Johnny was going up first against Claude. 'You can do this, Johnny.'

* * *

><p>"Ray, Kira's team's about to fight their last battle in the prelims." Mariah poked her head out of the hut where Ray was staring out across the horizon. Once her voice touched his ears, he turn and started to walk back into the hut.<p>

"I'm surprised they made it so far, a bunch of pompous assholes." Lee grunted.

"Yeah, but a bunch of really good pompous asshole bladers... especially with Kira leading them."

"Do you think they can do it?"

"I think that if Kira thought they weren't going to be able to, she wouldn't have left the BladeBreakers."

"You mean BBA Revolution." Gary interrupted.

"Whatever Gary, it's irrelevant, _they're _irrelevant... He looks so confident."

'For good reason.' Ray thought, leaning against the wall. Johnny walked forward onto the stage facing his gray haired opponent.

"LET IT RIP!" The guys yelled out in unison. It was a fierce battle from the beginning.

* * *

><p>Johnny was doing well in the first part of the battle and knocked Claude out of the ring, but I could see the discouragement and disappointment in Claude's face. There was something strange about the way that they fought. They didn't <em>seem <em>strong. I mean, Salamolyon was kicking the Rapid Eagle's ass. But then, there was a change. Something in Claude was different.

'Johnny, what's going on? You've got this! You can beat him.'

'I don't know, Ki. He just seems...stronger.'

"And Johnny's lost this round! It's down to a sudden death. Whoever comes out on top this time wins." Jazz announced, and I felt my chest tighten. Sure, Rapid Eagle knocked Salamolyon out of the ring, but that didn't mean anything.

"Kira, the stats right don't make any sense. By what I gathered from his previous battles, Claude shouldn't stand a chance, but he's destroying Johnny." Lucy frowned.

"I know Luce, that's what I don't get." I frowned, crossing my arms. "Something funky is going on here." My eyes drifted over to Barthez who was looking pleased with himself. There was a smug grin on his face. Johnny may have lost this battle, but I was going to rip their team apart when I went up there.

"Come on Johnny, you've got this! Don't let those Barthez brat's make you doubt yourself! Remember who you are!" I cheered him on and Johnny straightened himself up.

"Salamolyon, Flaming Death!"

"Too bad, McGregor. All that showing off for nothing. I'm going to end this." Claude spoke shortly and Rapid Eagle spun at Salamolyon and hit the blade with such a force that I heard the crack and watched as the blade flew out, seemingly in slow motion and landed at my feet. My mouth hung agape as the shock set in. Now it was all up to me to save us from being disqualified. I watched as Johnny fell to his knees and his shoulders started to shake.

"And that's it folks, Barthez Battalion takes the cake for this round! Next up will be the ever fierce Kira against the mysterious Miguel." As Jazz continued on, I hurried over to Johnny and kneeled next to him.

"I've failed you..." He whispered, and I sighed shaking my head, taking his face in my hands and lifted him to look at me.

"You haven't failed me... I have a feeling they're not playing fair. Besides, they still have to face me, and that's a fate no one should have to endure." I saw a smile tugging at his lips and I chuckled softly. "We're not going down without a fight, and I'm determined to make sure of that."

"You're one amazing girl Kira, and an inspiration for us all." I heard Oliver speak behind me as I looked at my teammates.

"Nah, I just care about you guys is all." I stood up offering Johnny my hand. "Now excuse me while I go prepare with Lucy one last time before the battle." Lucy smiled and nodded to me, her crystal blue eyes locking with mine. We moved out of the arena into the hallway.

"What was that just now?" She asked nonchalantly, picking at my blade.

"What do you mean?" I responded curiously.

"With Johnny. That was pushing the boundary of friends just a little bit, Ki."

"I was just trying to make sure he was okay, he always gets so serious and down on himself."

"Yeah but we both know he still has feelings for you, and things like that don't go away so easily."

"Hey, he's with Amara now."

"Are you really that dense, Ki?" Lucy scoffed and half laughed looking up from the blade to me. "I doubt he's with her for any reason besides the fact that he's trying to distract himself or try, which is failing terribly might I add, to move on from you. Especially since you're still _so _hooked on Ray Kon, for whatever reason that is."

"I am _not_."

"Could've fooled me." She held her hand out and stared me blank in the face. "Anyways, Draiga's ready to go. Just...think about what I've said. You both deserve to be happy and with someone who appreciates you." She smiled and turned to walk back down the hall towards our box. Why, oh why did she have to bring _that _up right before my battle. Something that was riding desperately on me. I sighed and leaned my head back looking up at the ceiling. I picked my hair up from falling in waves down my back and tied it up in a ponytail.

"Allllright bladers! Let's get this battle on it's way!" I guess that was my cue. I looked down the hall and saw Johnny talking deeply with Robert and Enrique. I started pacing down the hall back towards my teammates, and took off my jacket, tossing it at Enrique. Pulling my blade out I twisted it onto its launcher and pointed it at Miguel. "I guess Kira's ready to get this overwith!" Jazz laughed and spotlights pointed on me and Miguel who casually pulled out his blade and placed it on his launcher and put himself in a similar position. I felt my abs tighten up and my breaths quicken.

'You've got this Kira, don't be so tense..you're even stressing me out over here.'

"LET IT RIP!" Everyone around us called out and I ripped my blade. I felt the cold air rush towards me as Draiga spun out fiercely toward her opponent.

"You know what sucks for you, Kira? There's no way ice can beat fire." Miguel called out, and I smiled softly at his sad attempt to frighten me.

"But light always beats the dark. Besides, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Draiga, Arctic Blast!"

"Dark Gargoyle, Fire Strike." While Draiga may have turned the arena into an ice sheathen rink Miguel's blade wasn't affected by the attack at all really.

"Draiga... Heavenly Strike Turbo!" A white beam flashed from Draiga as my whole blade began to glow, and it crashed into Miguel's and sent him flying back to the wall behind him and his blade also flew, but somehow stayed inside the arena. Strange..that attack should have sent his blade through the wall.

"Oooh, close call for Miguel."

"Too close." Miguel grunted, standing up.

"Unless you want your blade to be smashed into a million pieces, I suggest you give up now."

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you, Kira." Miguel smirked. "Dark Gargoyle, Black Fire attack now!" I felt heat starting to rise as his blade sped up and winced.

"Draiga... Heaven's Wrath!" The two blades collided and huge sparks appeared and suddenly the lights went out around us.

"Kira! You okay?" I heard Johnny call out as people in the audience started screaming and yelling. I felt a hand grab onto me and assuming it was Johnny, I allowed him to lead me out of the auditorium. Dim lights turned back on, and as we got to the hallway, I realized that it wasn't Johnny, it was Barthez himself. He looked too much like someone familiar to my dark memories that it sent a shiver down my spine.

"What do you want?" I looked around, and there was no one in the halls much to my dismay.

"That was a close call today, Kira. And if it hadn't been for me you would have won." He narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm not a World Champion for nothing." I crossed my arms and backed myself into a wall as he stepped closer to me. Barthez smirked and placed both hands on either side of my face.

"You may be strong but you will be back where you belong in no time, dearest Kirana."

"What are you talking about? Back where I belong?"

"Don't think that Boris has forgotten about you. It's only a matter of time. I will be watching, and.." He lowered his right hand to my left side where I was stabbed the year before. "unless you want something similar to happen, be careful." He smirked and backed away walking down the hall and turning the corner. I was frozen in place, staring in at the wall in front of me as I slid down to the ground. Boris? I thought we had gotten rid of him.. he was in a high security prison along with Voltaire...

"There you are Kira! You had us scared shitless, disappearing like that." I heard Johnny as he ran up to me. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

I slowly looked up to him and felt the tears brimming my eyes. "I think Boris might be back..." He kneeled down next to me with concern in his eyes.

'What do you mean? That's impossible.' He asked me in my head and I closed my eyes.

'I-I can't explain.'

"Well, they've decided to make this a tie. They're going to have us rematch later in the competition." Enrique ran down the hall to where we were. "Ooooh what do we have here? A little love pow wow going on? Not that I'm complaining." He smirked and I wiped my eyes before standing.

"Guess that means that we have to prepare for America." I smiled as Johnny joined me and crossed his arms, sighing.

"Jeez Johnny, what's got you so down?" Enrique looked at him confused. "Did I interrupt Johnny-Kira time? I get it, I'm going I'm going."

'I could kill him...' Johnny grumbled and I laughed.

"Hey you guys, that's not cool with the whole mind talking thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long you guys :( But I finally updated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! New York will be next and the BladeBreakers will finally be reunited, wheee! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I think y'all will like this chapter :) maybe.**

**The Journey **

**Chapter 5**

"Aaaachoo!" Kira sneezed for the hundredth time as the Majestics' plane finally landed in New York City. It was a short eight hour flight, but Kira had somehow gotten sick after the last battle. She sighed and leaned back in her seat feeling the room around her spin.

"Ki, you okay? You're looking...green." Lucy peered over and looked over as Kira sneezed, yet again. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was buried down in her scarf and sweatshirt.

"Yeah, those lovebirds over there aren't helping too much though." Kira rolled her eyes again as Amara and Johnny leaned in for another kiss.

"Guys why don't you go get a room! You could go join the mile high club or something." Enrique stuck his tongue out, and Amara smirked.

"Already done that. Any other suggestions?"

"Gross..." Kira muttered.

"_Prepare for touchdown._" The pilot announced over the intercom.

"You're gonna have to sit up for this, Ki. They're not gonna let you lean back in your chair."

"I do what I want." Kira groaned holding her hands to her temples. "This plane is spinning!"

"I'm glad I'm not sitting next to you, you would drive me insane with all that whining." Robert commented, while flipping the page of his magazine.

"Be happy I can't reach you or you'd be dead." The plane was on the ground and in the gate within minutes, Kira sighed heavily as Robert and Enrique helped her stand, and Oliver carried her bag.

"God, you really are a princess." Amara glared at her, and Kira tried to glare back but failed miserably.

"If you felt how I felt you'd have Johnny carry you. So shut your damn mouth." They walked down the hall to the gate inside the airport and Kira sighed once again when the noise of everyone hit her. Of course, she hadn't thought about how noisy JFK airport was going to be.

"Damn Kira, heavy training session or what?" Kira heard a familiar cheerful voice and heard a squeal from her female companion.

"Oh Max! I've missed you!" Lucy ran over from Kira's side and hugged him tightly, and Kira heard a light chuckle from her ex teammate as he hugged her back.

"I've missed you too Lucy.." He sighed happily. "So it's really true, you managed to get the Majestics into a team... from the looks of it at least."

"There's nothing we wouldn't do for Kira, sadly." Robert sighed, gesturing to Kira.

"They're my slaves, they just haven't admitted to it yet." Kira half smiled as she let out a nasty cough.

"Oooh you sound bad. What hotel are you guys staying at?" Max asked as he and Lucy let go.

"The Ritz-Carlton, Central Park. The BBA bought out the top floor while we're all here.." Kira coughed and Enrique repositioned her.

"Oh that's right. Well I'll stop by your room later with some of my mom's secret recipe soup to end all sickness." Max grinned.

"You wouldn't be trying to make her even sicker, would you?" Johnny narrowed his eyes.

'Cut it out, Max wouldn't do that.' Kira rolled her eyes at Johnny.

"Hey, I don't like seeing a girl down is all."

"Lucy, why don't you go with him, just to make sure." Kira smiled and Lucy nodded excitedly. "I'll text you our room number."

"Okay!" Lucy giggled excitedly as she and Max enveloped their hands within each other and walked away.

"Let's get going before I pass out." Kira sighed as her knees buckled.

"You're getting really bad Ki, you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Oliver frowned.

"No! They're just going to tell me I'm exhausted or dehydrated, and then it'll be all over the news. That's not what I need."

* * *

><p>They got to the hotel and Kira stepped out of the car, looking a tad bit better, but that was all thanks to makeup. She had on tight skinny jeans with distressed holes placed randomly throughout the pants and a flowy t-shirt with a leather jacket over that. Her hair flowed down her back in waves.<p>

"Well you don't look like death anymore." Johnny smiled as he stood next to her.

"Maybe I can get to the room without giving it away to anyone."

"Yeah but Max already knows." Enrique murmured. Kira shook her head.

"Max is one of the good ones, he wouldn't fight dirty like that. Plus, he could use it to his own advantage if he wanted to, but he would never do that."

"Wait, _the _room? As in one?" Amara scoffed.

"That's usually what that means..." Oliver replied dully.

"I refuse to share a room with you mongols. Johnny and I need our privacy."

"Sorry honey, there won't be enough room for you anyways." Kira smiled as she lifted her phone. "I reserved us a room with three beds. Now, if you would like, you're more than welcome to share a bed with Enrique and Johnny. I've heard they've both wanted to have a threeway."

"But what about you?"

"Oliver and I have always been bunkmates." Kira weakly highfived her teammate. "Now you can get a different room, or deal with it."

"Johnny, you're obviously going to be coming with me, right?" Amara crossed her arms and raised her brow.

"Well...I kinda went on this tournament to be with my teammates. Besides, Kira and I need to make sure our connection is maximized.. Sorry Amara." Johnny shrugged and Kira smiled as a black SUV pulled up next to theirs.

"That has to be another team.." Kira whispered as the door to the car opened from a valet man.

"How weird, having people open doors for you. This country is still so weird to me!" Kira heard a familiar shrilly voice and the same pink bubblegum head attached to the voice popped out from the truck.

"I need to go, now. Before I get sick again..." Kira turned away and walked inside the door after the doormen opened the entrance.

"Was that Kira? She looked...sickly." Gary frowned as he stepped out, and Ray was swiftly behind him.

"Now remember Ray, you have to stick to the plan if this is going to work." Lee grunted, and Ray kept a straight face as Mariah took his hand and smiled at him.

"Oh, this is like a dream come true!"

* * *

><p>Inside, Kira was checking in at the front desk, as the reservation was under her name. The rest of Majestics were guarding their suitcases.<p>

"Hi, I'm here to check in for The White Tigers X." Kira felt her heart stop in her chest as she heard his voice. She felt tears coming to her eyes and waited as the concierge person seemed to be taking a lifetime. She turned her head slightly and had a peek at the man she used to call her love. He definitely looked way more muscular than she could remember and she felt a lump in her throat coming to a head.

"Ki.. it's really you.." Ray whispered as their eyes connected.

"And it's you.." She whispered back. Ray frowned as he started to notice the sicklyness to her.

"You don't look so good." He tilted his head. Kira shrugged and looked back down at the desk in front of her.

"It was... just a long flight is all."

"Well if you...need anything I'll be-"

"Miss Dickenson, sorry about the wait.. you're on the top floor, room 105." The concierge smiled, and the one assisting Ray also handed him his keys.

"Room 106, Mr. Kon."

'Wonderful...' Kira sighed. "Thank you so much." She fake smiled and took the keys from the woman and looked back at Ray. "Guess I'll be seeing you around then." Ray held out his hand.

"Ladies first." Kira sighed and started walking slowly as Johnny shot over to her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. "I knew I should have come over sooner."

"I'm fine! You're making a scene you nimwit." Kira whispered back and started walking faster to the elevator.

"What's going on with those two?" Ray shook his head and walked back over to his teammates.

* * *

><p>Kira opened her eyes slowly to a slit as she felt someone patting her hair, it almost felt like...petting, but it was definitely relaxing. "Ki?"<p>

"Mmm Johnny?" The voice chuckled and she twisted her head to indeed see her oldest and best friend sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You've been asleep all day. I ditched dinner to come check on you. Max left that soup with the front desk - don't worry, I tested it for poison."

"How noble of you, sir." Kira sat up slightly, with a pained look on her face.

"Do you need help?" Johnny asked pulling the tin of soup out of a bag.

"I'm a big girl, I can feed myself." She took the tin from his hand and sighed happily at the heat. Admittedly, she was freezing although it was ninety nine degrees outside, and she even made them turn on the heater before they left.

"You certainly are." He watched as her hands shook while trying to transfer the soup from the tin to her mouth, and heard her exasperated sigh when it landed on the comforter below her. "Now will you stop being stubborn and let me help you?" Kira raised her eyebrow and brought the tin of soup out of his grasp.

"I, will never stop being stubborn." She sighed and handed him the tin. "But I will let you help me... I'm in no place to refuse help." Johnny chuckled and took the soup from her.

"If the guys saw this, they'd have a field day." He even blew on the soup before feeding it to her to ensure that it wasn't too hot.

"If the guys saw this, they'd think you're in love with me or something." Kira rolled her eyes, and Johnny's movement stopped for a moment. He was silent for a minute, which was surprising to Kira. Maybe she had found the magical words to shut Johnny up?

"And what if I was?" Kira's eyes widened and her body tensed up.

"W-what?"

"Nothing.. forget I said anything.." Johnny's eyes fell to the comforter, and he saw Kira shaking. "Are you still cold?"

"I keep going in and out of sleep from the shaking.. everything hurts." Johnny closed the container for the soup and set it on the table next to the bed, lifted the covers and climbed under, taking his shirt off. He pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"God Ki, you're burning up!"

"But you're so warm.." Kira turned her body and wrapped her arms around him. "Please don't leave? I need this... I need you here." Kira's eyes fluttered shut and Johnny felt his heart growing warm. It was their connection, making this whole, trying to deny it thing even harder than usual. Even when she was on deaths door, she was still the most gorgeous person he had ever laid his eyes on. Her breathing had evened out, and she was fast asleep again. She needed this rest more than any of them, especially if she was to fight in any of the battles in a couple of days. He stroked her hair as she slept, and he felt her grip tighten on him.

"N-no..." Her body jolted in it's sleep and sweat started to cover her body. "No, let me go." Her nails dug into his side, and his teeth gritted. "Boris, stop!" She sat up quickly and the pain on her face made her realize what a mistake it had been. "Ow.."

"You're telling me, Ki. What happened?"

"Johnny? What're you doing here?"

"Kira, how often do you have those nightmares?"

"Like...five days out of the week? I don't know." She whispered as she laid back down with her hand over her forehead.

"Come back over here," Johnny pulled her back over. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you knew already?" She shrugged, and he thought about it. She was usually very tense when they woke up and were about to go to bed. Hell, most of the time he would catch her sneaking out of the rooms to go train or practice.

"I'm so sorry.. Kirana... look at me." Him using her whole name caught her off guard, even in her foggy state of mind.

"Hm?" Her cerulean blue eyes connected with his amethyst eyes and he leaned in, their lips touching lightly. 'But I'm sick..' She thought. He shook his head lightly.

'Could care less..' She closed the remaining gap, and felt a fire burning in her chest and clenched on to his shoulder.

'Johnny this isn't right.. Amara.' Kira felt his grip tighten on her waist and their tongues touched lightly sending a shock down in her spine. She pulled herself away and breathed in deeply, placing a hand on her chest.

"That literally took my breath away."

"I know, I'm the best kisser out there." Kira rolled her eyes at his remark. "You should get some more sleep." Johnny pulled her back against his chest.

"But the others..."

"They're going to be out all night. Oliver wanted to explore the city, I think they're even going to Jersey."

"Fine.." Kira felt her eyes growing heavy once again. Johnny placed his chin on top of Kira's head and let out a light sigh. Too bad things they were never meant to be...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to leave it here. Just a small chapter and update, I have a busy few days coming up, my daughter is turning two! EEE I can't believe it. <strong>

**I hope you all have a wonderful weekend :)**

**Is it crazy I'm starting to love Johnny/Kira more than Ray/Kira? :x we'll see what happens! Thanks for reading & please review :)**


End file.
